Myoporum
Appearance To a dragon who views RainWings as soft, Myoporum would be their perfect example of this. He's a small dragon, being slightly shorter than many other RainWings his age. His features seem more rounded and non-threatening- his snout has a softer edge, and his horns aren't quite as sharp, for example. Even his claws and fangs don't seem quite as dangerous as they would on just about any other dragon. His typical expression doesn't help make him any more intimidating. It's very rare to see Myoporum without at least a small smile, and his deep purple eyes are usually wide and excited-looking. That being said...sometimes that near-constant cheerful expression can be more unsettling than anything else. Like most RainWings, Myoporum can change the color of his scales. However, he typically keeps them in a certain color scheme. Shades of purple run along his main scales, darker along his spine and between his main scales and underbelly. His underbelly is a paler color with a more pink-ish tint. The circular scales that run along his side are usually kept an off-white, with the spike at the tip of his snout being the same color. One horn is kept a light blue, the other a contrasting red, and both have a white tip. The spikes on the sides of his face are the opposite color of that side's horn. His frills and wings are usually the same color- a bright yellow, with the webbing shifting between multiple just as bright colors. His claws are the same white as his nose spike. His scales have no major scars. He has a couple different accessories that he sometimes wears, such as a red bowtie or, less frequently, an odd necklace. No one knows where either item came from. And that necklace gives off weird vibes... Personality Myoporum's sweet outward appearance falls apart once you actually get to know him. Sure, at first he might seem friendly enough (especially if he can get something out of it), but it quickly becomes clear that he is, at the very least, a bit...unruly. He's mischievous, tricky, and rebellious, with a distaste for rules and a tendency to mess with others for fun. On their own, these traits would be annoying but not too dangerous- but Myoporum's mischief often takes darker turns. The little RainWing isn't the type to stop at small, harmless pranks, and is more than willing to bring about more serious and potentially dangerous situations for his own entertainment. To say he's on thin ice with the Rainforest authorities is an understatement, and other dragons often keep an eye on him when he's around to make sure he's not up to something. Along with this, Myoporum isn't really trustworthy at all. He's terribly disloyal, and if he thinks he can get something he wants or avoid trouble by lying to someone or throwing them under the bus when things get bad, he will. At the same time, though, whenever someone wrongs him instead, he's spiteful and will hold that grudge for a long time, and will plan all sorts of terrible vengeance against the target of his anger...although his acceptance (not quite forgiveness) can sometimes be won through gifts or hatred for a mutual enemy. Deep down, Myoporum secretly wishes to be a king. Of what tribe doesn't matter to him, he's not picky. Although really the best scenario in his mind is him as king of the entire continent. This dream doesn't come out of any desire to make the continent a better place- he's not the "good intentions, wrong way of going about it" type- Myoporum just wants power and the ability to do whatever he wants without getting into trouble. Fortunately, though, despite all of this, Myoporum isn't actually planning on acting on any of his ambitions or darker ideas anytime soon. While he may be a troublemaking jerk, he's also pretty content with a life where he can sleep and relax and, most importantly, gets plenty of food. He really does enjoy the food. History Myoporum's exact history isn't really known by anyone but himself. It's assumed he's just an average RainWing who hatched in one of the general hatcheries with other dragonets, but he refuses to confirm or deny this. It's probably just him intentionally causing confusion about his history, but no one knows 100% for sure except for him- and, again, he's not telling anytime soon. For as long as anyone can remember Myoporum being around, though, he's been…largely the same. Causing problems on purpose has been Myoporum's main thing for a while, and he seems uninterested in changing that anytime soon. However, there is one event that sticks out a bit more in Myoporum's life. Not that he's ever clear about that either. At some point, he apparently did something serious enough to require intervention from a heroic NightWing-RainWing hybrid, but he doesn't like talking about it, whatever it was. He also doesn't like that hybrid. Or maybe he does? Or maybe he hates the hybrid, but respects his abilities? His exact thoughts on the situation are hard to tell, just like a lot of other details on his history. Currently, Myoporum mostly just spends his time doing what he's always done: being a terrible dragon who brings chaos if there isn't any, yet not being quite bad enough to be exiled. Or sleeping and eating fruit. Really, it depends on the mood, y'know? Relationships text Trivia -He's bases on Marx from Kirby, which is also the same character I got the name I use online from. -He can's seem to get smaller, precise venom attacks right- his are always bigger and globbier. He doesn't really mind too much, though. Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (GlamorousSneaking)